Where I Belong
by geekluvinskater
Summary: Sara finally returns home.Post 8x07 and 8x08.


A/N: Huge thanks to mingsmommy for the beta work and to elialys & jadedchord for their great support. This is the only way I can deal with Sara not being there. It's my 4h fic ever, so be nice.

Where I Belong

Slowly, he made his way from his car to the front door, hoping he could get a quick shower before heading off to pick up Hank from the sitter. It was pouring down, but he didn't really mind. It wasn't as if he really felt the drops on him anyway.

Last night's shift had been horrible and he wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed… and Sara. Nothing could wash away the horror of a bad shift like being with Sara.

She had been gone for almost 4 months now. He knew she needed this and he was trying to be supportive, but her being away from him was becoming unbearable.

They had had little contact since she left, a few phone calls and a couple of emails. She had initiated all of them, mainly to let him know she was okay. It was better than nothing, he supposed. At least this way he knew where she was and that she was okay. Still, it didn't make him feel any less lonely.

Reaching the door, he unlocked it and went inside.

As soon as he entered his house he knew something was different. The fact that his 60 pound boxer greeted him, though he was supposed to still be at the sitter, was his first clue. Then there were the shoes in the hall, which were neatly placed in pairs next to each other, the way only Sara placed them.

Then he saw it, her jacket, hanging on the rack the same way it used to before she left. He could feel his heart race from the excitement.

Forgetting all about his exhaustion, he went straight to the living room with Hank right behind him.

"Sara?" he called out not really believing she was home, even though he saw her there, sitting on the couch.

Feeling her own excitement mixed with nervousness she stood up.

"Hi." She said quietly while rubbing her hands on her legs, she looked nervous he thought.

"I hope you don't mind me picking him up." She gestured towards the dog.

"No...no of course not."

Still not believing his eyes he went on,

"You're back." It was a statement to convince himself more than anything else.

Smiling, she took a step towards him.

"Yes… I'm back."

For a moment neither of them said anything, both just standing looking at the other one.

"You look good." He finally said, and smiled.

"Thank you." She replied softly. "You look good too." He chuckled softly not really believing her. After the shift he just had he doubted anyone would look good, except for maybe her.

Seeing the tiny smile on his lips she rewarded it with one of her own, a genuine one.

He had missed that smile.

There was one question playing on his mine, but he had to ask her.

"So… are you back to stay? Or are you just dropping by to…"

"Yes!" came her quick reply, cutting off the rest of his question. Again she flashed her smile.

At a loss for words he did the only thingy his mind could think of and took her in his arms.

She gladly accepted his embrace and a happy sigh escaped her lips.

"I missed you so much," he breathed while she ran her hands over his shoulders and into his hair, much like she had done the day she left. Only this time she didn't kiss him, but rested her forehead against his.

"I know… me too. I'm so sorry for leaving you like that." She raised her head, looking directly into his eyes.

"I know." His reply was soft and accepting and slowly he brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"It's okay." He went on. "You did what you had to do."

"But…" she started but he cut her off with a kiss before she could finish.

Surprised by his action at first, she stood for a moment trying to understand what was going on, before finally giving in to the kiss.

It was their first kiss in months and the desire for one another was very evident, neither of them could hold back, even if they wanted too. Within moments, clothes were discarded, hands were roaming bodies and lips were everywhere. No more time was wasted with talking as they slowly made their way to the bedroom, trying to make up for their lost time.

A few hours later Sara awoke still floating from their lovemaking. Turning to her lover, she saw that he was still sleeping soundly.

She loved to watch him sleep, he looked so peaceful. Slowly she sat up in the bed, and started running her fingers over his chest, careful not to wake him.

She sat like that for a long time, just watching him. Then laying back in the bed she put her head on his chest, listening to his relaxing sound of his heartbeat. Closing her eyes, she silently promised herself never to leave him again. This was where she belonged, this was her home.


End file.
